


A Distant Valley

by BigEgo888



Category: Orginal Fiction, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original paring, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigEgo888/pseuds/BigEgo888
Summary: It's the year 1941 and WWII is in full swing, with England taking most of the damage from the Axis forces so far. Among the midst of death and chaos, A farmer and his family thought that escaping to the country side would let them be free from the harsh reality's of the war. Unfortunately, it seemed that the Germans had finally caught up to them after all. All OC characters.





	A Distant Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps. Welcome to my first story on this website. I’m super excited about publishing this so i hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> If you guys could suggest any feedback or issues you have with my first story than i would very much appreciate
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy :)

Adam knew from the plane engines in the distance that trouble was on the horizon.

It was currently the year 1941. And World War II was starting to take effect across the whole of Europe, with the infamous German dictator Hitler taking the lead. Adam thought that living in the distant country home would prevent his family from ever be in the disturbing nature of the new war. Now it seemed that Adam had been mistaken all along.

It wasn't the war the he feared the most, but the safety of his family is what kept him up a night. Fearing that the German soldiers would kick down his door at any time and take his family away. Leaving him with nothing but himself and his regret. After he heard about the rumors of a war brewing among the world, and a very specific German dictator he escaped to the countryside with his wife and two kids, trying to run away from the imposing threat of the axis forces. But it seemed after all this running, they seemed to finally caught up to him after all. 

Adam forced himself to believe that the distinct airplane sounds in the distance were just one of his neighbours taking their crop duster for a spin. His attempt at convincing himself that this was another day on his farm was futile as he heard the familiar sound of gunfire in the distant valley. George dreaded this day, he knew it was going to come sooner or later, he just had hoped that he could have had more time to spend with his family. He remembered a quote from a former priest long ago that had brainwashed with him ever since childhood: “No matter the cost of your sins, no matter the path you have taken in order to redeem yourself from the hands and eyes of God. No matter the everlasting forgiveness you have demonstrated upon the lord we hold dear. The demons you have brought upon this world will devour you until every last bits of soul and sin you possess are consumed by the fury of God”. 

The planes, they were the angels that god had sent to rip apart his soul and body. To tear his sins from his physical body. They were the furies of God hunting him down until he was finally cleansed of the trash that had plagued his body, that had consumed his mind from the moment of his sinful birth. He was going to be no more than a wasted pile of regret

Adam put his dirty hand to his head in hopes of clearing his thoughts of the evil influence in his mind. In a time like this, Adam could not simply be standing around while he let the Nazi bastards keep on gaining on him like a pack of hungry wolves. If only he hadn't been exposed to such horrors at such a young age, he wouldn't have to be caught up in his own mind while trying to save his family from the Nazi scum that had once ruined his home.

Adam dropped his hand to his side and focused on the task at hand. Lifting his head up, he could make contact with the everlasting horizon in the distance, the glaring sunset had rested upon the tip of the grassy plain, slowly moving it’s way down from his eyes. Like all days, the bright star was fading away to make way for the moon, which would engulf the country lands of England into total darkness, making this the perfect time for the Nazis to attack. Adam could already see it in his head. The distant screams of the farmers now enveloped in blaze echoing in the silence of the night. The blazing flames that had burned the hundreds of cottages across the valley now soared up into the blackness of the sky, creating a fascinating sight familiar to a spectacular light show. Oddly enough, Adam had taken his wife and kids to a light show once. Though it wasn't that great, it was fun to simply spend some time with his family. Even if it was for only a short while.

It was also the day he had told his wife who he really was.

The son of a monster.

Suddenly, Adam heard a crack from behind him,then some rushing footsteps. He spun around so fast he nearly fell flat on his back. Getting back his composure, he whipped out his Enfield revolver and aimed in the direction of the noise. Adam held his breath as he tried to hear for any obvious footsteps. The only sound that was heard was the constant dripping from the water tap in the shed. While it was only a few seconds, it felt like a eternity until he heard a familiar voice echo through the front porch of his country house 

“Adam, is that you!?”

Adam looked to his right to see his wife Eve, terrified out of her mind, come running down the porch to see if she still had not lose him yet. As soon they came within one foot apart Eve embraced her husband in a tight hug, desperately holding on to make sure she never let him out of her grip. Eve hugged Adam not out of sheer panic that he had been taken away by the soldiers, but instead to find her husband’s similar feeling of warmth and comfort. It was her safespace, something she trusted that would keep her protected from the harsh reality of the real world. Since the British declared war on Germany, Eve felt nothing but fear as she realized that she may not ever be able to feel the comforting touch of Adam’s skin. The realization that she may never get to feel the soothing touch of her spouse breast that she always longed for had constantly made her insane day by day. The fact that she might be separated from her very own family made the mental situation even worse, as she struggled to even get out of bed each morning due to the everlasting burden on her shoulders of trying to keep her family from being torn apart, while also trying to keep herself back together as well.

“Hey hey it’s okay, I’m right here. I haven't gone anywhere. Not yet anyways,” Adam glared onto the horizon briefly to take in the situation beforehand, and the best course of action.  
“Are you okay yourself? You don't look hurt.”  
Eve took a deep breath in in order to clearly speak. “No dear I’m fine, I was more worried that you had already taken off to fight the enemy.”  
Adam slightly laughed at the remark, although it came out raggedy and drained. Like a drunk person on the sidewalk who had just woken up from a hangover.  
“I might have, if i had my rifle with me. Unfortunately I only have a revolver, so i’m out of options. Unless you have something that’s up your sleeve.” Adam said the last remark with a smirk, obviously keeping his amusing nature of dealing with serious events. Even in the worst imaginable ones, Adam still kept his silly persona. Which lifted Eve’s spirit by just a little. Enough to focus on the catastrophe nightmare that was approaching them.

“Well, the best option we have right now is to run.” Eve finally decided to speak after a long silence that had settled between the married couple.

“From what I see right now, there is no other alternative but to leave. Although I hate the idea, it could be the only way to get us out of here all alive.”  
“The problem is,” Adam added, “that we have nowhere to go, nowhere to run. And nowhere to stay. So unless you have some secret blood relative that I don't know about that we can go to. We are stuck in a very tight corner.”

Eve sighed deeply “I realise that.” Eve smiled “And no I don't have a secret blood relative that we escape to.”

Adam returned the smile back, staring right in his wife’s wide eyes, while she stared right back into his. The smile they held for each other quickly faded away as they realized they had a job to do. Although both of the couple tried to hold their smile for a little longer, knowing that this would be one of the only “happy moments” in a long time.

“You ready to get the kids?” Eve said, looking straight in to Adams narrow eye’s

Adam nodded his head, fierce determination filled his body. It was the determination he carried around to work, it was the determination that he held with him when he was working on the farm late at night.

It was the determination he filled himself with whenever his family needed his help, especially when they were in danger.

“I’m ready, now let’s get the hell out of here.”

Together at last. The couple went running up the front porch to hopefully get their kids, leave town, And escape while they had the chance.

That would have been a nice ending. The whole family in their ragged family car driving away from the total destruction that the axis forces bring with them wherever they went.

But of course, in World War II. Nobody has happy ending, especially the people as good as the Paschar family. 

Adam envisioned their whole family together on the road. Safe away from the imposing Germen forces. After all, his last name represented the vision of happiness.

All of that came crashing down as he saw his once beautiful house being engulfed by the fire and explosives by the devilish German planes.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this took some time. Glad i could get this finished. Took me a while but i’m glad it’s done.
> 
> I might be doing more of these since it could really help my writing, and i could get in some weekly updates in aswell
> 
> Anyway, i’ll see you guys hopefully next week! :)


End file.
